


Tiva SMUT - Limo Drive

by HotFictionFF



Category: NCIS, tiva - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heatwave, Humour, NCIS - Freeform, NSFW, Newlywed, Summer, TIVA - Freeform, drive, limo, that dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotFictionFF/pseuds/HotFictionFF
Summary: At Tony & Ziva's D.C. town house- newly married, they are preparing to go out for Gibbs' retirement party..
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 2





	Tiva SMUT - Limo Drive

**Author's Note:**

> mirrored from my FanFiction stash.. given up on trying to format the layout, for different size windows..

#smut #MATURE CONTENT

Ziva admired herself, in the full length bedroom mirror. A light breeze wafted through the window. Welcome relief, to the heatwave that had been causing havoc around the capital,  
for the past week or so.

Her long curly hair stacked up in a bun, smokey eye shadow, and a light touch of rouge lipstick-  
All very on point.. 

And then, the dress. THAT dress.

She ran her hands down the sheer, backless number, with a VERY long slit up one leg,  
that she just fell in love with, when she saw it in a back street Paris boutique, during their  
honeymoon around Europe.

Purple always suited her olive skin tone, she thought to herself. But there was little purple here,  
just barely covering her charms. 'A treat for me, and for Tony', she smiled..

Ambling downstairs, she saw him awkwardly fiddling with a bow tie. He looked very dapper,  
in his black trousers, a sequinned waistcoat, with a long tailed jacket.

'Let me fix that, my sexy little penguin'.

Tony swivelled round, and his jaw dropped- his eyes fixed on Ziva, as she glided down the stairs;  
A light behind her was shining through the gossamer thin dress, accentuating EVERY curve.

'Wow, er, would you, sweet cheeks?' Tony blubbered. 'I can never get the hang of these things'..   
Ziva deftly re-tied his bow, while Tony rested his hands on her hips.

'Where's your coat, darling? I don't want you catching a cold, in that thing..'

'Oh, I won't need a coat, Tony', Ziva smirked, as they both gazed into each others eyes.  
'And anyway, it's still 85 degrees outside'.. The doorbell rang, and broke the moment.  
Their limo was here.

The driver said it was about an hour to the hotel, that had been booked by SACNAV for Gibbs'  
leaving do-All of NCIS were going, some top brass too.

'No rush', Tony & Ziva said, in unison. Tony had slipped the driver a twenty as they got in,  
suggesting a 'more scenic' route. Unknown to him, Ziva had also spoken to the driver, earlier-  
But she didn't need a twenty. Her smile was enough. And she had something better planned..

Evening traffic on the highway out of the city was bad at any time, but tonight, even more so.  
Other drivers were sounding horns, waving fists at no one in particular, but it was gridlock.

Would they miss the dinner? Would they have time to enjoy *cough * the long way round..?

A break in the queue, and the driver called out to hang on as he gunned the engine, and dived  
onto a slip road. The sudden swerve caught Ziva and Tony off guard, who had been sipping  
champagne, and making sweet talk in the back seat.

They ended in a heap on the floor, with Ziva on top- her hair had come loose, with silky strands draping all over Tony's face. Reaching round to hold her steady, he noticed the bottom of  
her dress had also ridden up, exposing her bare bum. 

'Sorry about that', the driver turned and said, after he pulled to a stop. 'I think we may have a flat'.

The growing lump in Tony's pants said different- he was still entwined with Ziva, on the floor.  
'Are you trying to seduce me, Mrs Robinson?' he quipped, squeezing her firm cheeks with both hands.

Ziva replied, as only she could. With a smile.

And a knee. 

Such pain. But sweet, delicious pain. Ziva gave him a peck on his cheek, and a quick rub  
on his tender groin. They clambered back onto the seat, gathering themselves together,  
as the driver went to the boot (trunk), to fetch a spare wheel.

'Damn, we may miss dinner', Tony frowned, as he held Ziva's slender wrist, checking the watch  
he bought her last Christmas. Studded with tiny diamonds, it sparkled in the moonlight,  
through the open door.

'I don't want dinner, Tony'. 'I want you. NOW'. This was Ziva's surprise. But a little earlier than  
she had planned.. Tony grinned, and reached for his wallet. It was gonna take more than  
a twenty this time, to take care of the driver, so they would have more 'special time', in the limo.

This was the real party, and they both knew it.

** EXPLICIT TEXT FROM HERE ON - ADULTS ONLY. **

With the wheel fixed, and limo parked up, the driver was sent home in a cab -  
with a hefty tip. Tony and Ziva were finally alone, in a blacked out, stretch limo.

On the side of a quiet, moonlit country road. Just them. Long leather seats. And a mini bar.  
Time for more champagne..

'Take that jacket off, Tony- you look hot' said Ziva, bending down and slipping her high heels off.

'So do you', he replied, as he was twisting the cork off the champagne bottle. As it popped, cold bubbles sprayed all over them both- some slowly dripping down her back, as she was still doubled over.

She gasped.

'Let me take care of that' Tony purred, as he bent down, lapping up the sweet, sticky liquid.  
Ziva let out a soft moan, as his tongue went further, his hands slipping under the sides of her dress. Her head was now resting on his knees, her hands on his thighs; she moved them up, and felt the  
bulge now poking through his trousers.

Oh my. She unzipped him, and pulled down his trousers and briefs together, in one swift move.   
His erection sprang into view.

'Wow, My little Tony has all grown up- and standing proud, I see..'

'Always very proud, when I'm with you. Ziva..' Ziva stroked it, and giggled as it bobbed up and down. Tony unbuttoned his waistcoat, and started pulling his shirt off, when Ziva stopped him.

She twisted round on the seat, and kneeled over- hitching up her dress. Tony took in the view  
of Ziva's firm legs, leading up her her oh so pert, bare bum.

"All aboard, Tony!". He edged forward, spreading her thighs with his knees. Running his hands  
over her exposed silky skin, he dragged his throbbing penis from side to side.

'Oh, Tony. Do it up and down, too'. Tony leant over- pulling her dress off over her head,  
tossing it on the floor. With Ziva's long curly hair cascading down her bare back, he swept it to  
one side.

He started sliding his cock up and down her spine, teasing between her butt cheeks.

'Uhh. Spank me, Tony'. Did he hear right? 

'You, you want to me to spank you?'

'Yes'. Unsure of what she could take, he rubbed one cheek, and gave it a gentle slap.

"Oh, yes. Again!'

'Are you sure?'

'Again! HARDER!'. Tony slapped her again, though still tentative. Ziva gasped.

'Oh yes! Keep going!'. Wow. Tony had never seen her behave like this before. He swapped  
hands, and slapped both cheeks a few times more. Ziva's moans were getting louder,  
with each increasing stroke.

'Oh, God. Do me. Fuck me now', Ziva demanded, between heavy breaths.

Tony took his queue, and slid between her thighs. His swollen tip soon found her wet, inviting  
lips, and nudged inside. She clenched him tight, as their hot bodies started grinding together.

No words needed now. Tony steadied a hand against the back of the seat, and reached round  
with the other, cupping one of her breasts. Her nipples responded, standing out like jelly beans.  
Ziva had never been so exposed, she thought- both literally and mentally, yet also fulfilled.

She had always trusted him. Wanted him. NEEDED him.

She put her hands forward, leaning on an arm rest. Tony had both hands round her now,  
hot skin to hot skin- tweaking each nipple, licking her earlobes too. There was no escaping his lust. Not that she ever wanted to.

Both were in the moment, pawing, pumping away like time didn't matter. The windows started to steam up, not that they cared if someone happened by, and peered in. She grabbed one of his  
hands, and sucked hard on his fingers. Tony responded, with deeper thrusts.

'Tony, I'm, I'm almost, there- are you ready, to come?'

'Ye-eees'. His arms and legs tensed up, holding Ziva's body tight as he climaxed. Ziva screamed  
with delight, as she felt his semen flood into her. Tony pumped a few more times, sending  
countless waves of bliss all round her tingling body.

As their heaving, sweating bodies lay together, Ziva felt Tony's length slowly subside.  
A tear formed, in the corner of one eye. But then she smiled. Tears of joy.

She didn't want to ever let him go.

As she knew, he would never leave.

The end.


End file.
